User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S6 Midseason Finale - Dante VS Homer
Switched up my plan for the rest of this season so this one is gonna be the last one till after the holidays. This is probably in my top battles i've written, really liked how this one came out. Hope y'all enjoy it too. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Dante VS Homer! BEGIN! Homer: I hope your ready for this lyrical laceration and abuse. I'll smite you on this mic like I'm mother fucking Zeus! I'm a scholarly fellow from Ancient Greece, that's BC. Not Before Comedy, as your clothes make it plain-to-see. Like the Odyssey, you'll sail across every sea just to flee. On your journey hope you realize you can't best me! You're forgotton! Nobody knows your name, I'm the real deal. Writing stories with actual skill is your Achilles' heel. When it comes to Poetry, you know im the starter. Im kicking your ass in rap like This is Sparta! I'd of called Dr.Suess if I wanted a weak opponent. So tell me Dante, now who's the Supreme Poet? You're just in denial! Cause I invented style! You're a failure who died living your life in exile! Dante: That verse was worse then the tenth circle of hell. The Greeks got no game, what are you trying to sell? I know Economy is your definite weakness. With one verse, I'll leave this poet speechless. I established the language of romantics, I'm high class. While you just wrote shit stories just sitting on your ass. Couldn't answer your own question, don't deny. No record of who, what, where, when or why. Talk shit, when half of what you say is a lie. Your skills at rapping might make the devil cry. They call my home town Florence cause I spit sick flows. You're a bearded wannabe me that nobody even knows. Call me Hercules, I'll turn this hero to a zero. You're being burned alive by Dante's Inferno! Homer: You wanna play rough? You're risking your New Life. I'll bury you on this mic like you did your dead wife. Should know by now that you cannot win. Call your poor attempt at rapping the eight sin. You'll be regretting facing me at the end of this story. My disses will leave your ass trapped in purgatory. I created masterpieces while you rewrote the bible! An inspiration! In this series, I helped create the title! You're through! You're so weak that you died of the flu. I'm so good at what I do that I even inspired you! Dante: Ugh, at this point you must be trying to bore me. You released three versions of the same two stories! You've got too much pride hidden underneath that toga. Cause your fat glutton ass needs to try out some yoga. Your lustful for fame cause you know you envy me. Your country's so greedy that you broke your GDP! This sloth is getting caught in my war path. You can't handle the flames of my wrath. It just takes one rhyme for you to be outdone. When it comes to Homer, I prefer Simpson. Homer: I'll let you know my last verses were just a Trojan horse. Throw you off like when your wife asked for intercourse. Cause I spit Homeric hip hop that you just can't stop! When dealing with italian idiots, I always come out on top! When I read your shit poems, I feel ill-a-tad. You're life story isn't comedic, it's just sad. I've won this battle! There is no decision! Your raps are a bigger joke than your religion. Dante: Just because we have one god makes us a joke? Name all of yours and you'd probably choke. Things have evolved since back when you were knave. Almost every greek back in your day was a slave! Your little war poems make me want to weep. Can't call'em epic when they put students to sleep. Should I bother to keep dissing this? Don't get it twisted. Today's news flash, you might not even have existed! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WHO WON? Dante Homer Category:Blog posts